Go the Distance
by jin lina
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are officially a couple, but as Camp Rock ends and they're separated, can they handle the long distance? And when their relationship is revealed to the public, can Mitchie handle all the pressure to keep their relationship going?
1. Leavin'

**Author's Note:** To anyone reading Heartbreak Song & Love Panic, I'm still updating those. I just thought I would try something new. A whole new set of characters, you know? Camp Rock was amazing and I hope this will keep you reading and reviewing my stories.

* * *

"Mitchie, come on sweetie, it's time to leave, it's going to be a long drive." Connie Torres called out to her daughter.

"Time to leave the most boring summer of my life and get back to the real world where me and my one friend are popular." Mitchie muttered to herself, sarcastically of course.

"You'll still e-mail and call right?" Caitlyn Gellar, her best friend at Camp Rock asked.

"Of course. You stood by me even after all that drama. You're a friend worth keeping." Mitchie laughed slightly which caused the two girls to laugh together.

Connie honked the catering truck horn.

"Mitchie, come on, we gotta go!" Connie said.

"Bye Caitlyn, see you next summer."

"Bye Mitchie. Remember that one of these days you'll be seeing me as the biggest music producer."

"Of course."

The two girls hugged and Caitlyn dragged her luggage away from the truck as Mitchie waved at her. Mitchie was just about to step into the truck and leave the best place of her life when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Wait!" Shane Gray exclaimed as he ran towards her.

"Hey you, didn't think you'd see me off." Mitchie replied.

She turned to her mother and father in the truck. "Could you wait for five more minutes?"

"Fine." Connie replied. She knew how much Shane meant to her daughter and how he had helped her break out of her shyness during camp while singing at the end of Final Jam.

"Of course I'd see you off. I'm not the stuck-up pop star I was when I arrived at camp."

"You're something more than that. You've changed Shane, for the better." Mitchie smiled at him.

"Right. I'm a better person overall and I owe it all to you, Mitchie Torres, my girlfriend." Shane said sincerely.

_After singing to We Rock at Final Jam, everyone had gone backstage to just relax for a little bit. Mitchie had gone into one of the dressing rooms to just sit down and cool off from the most exhilarating thing she's down in her life.  
_

_"Best summer of my life." She said aloud before turning around and seeing Shane Gray right behind her._

_"Still up for that canoe ride?" he asked._

_"Yeah." she smiled up at him as he held out his hand for her to take._

_They both had walked hand-in-hand to the lake where they both pulled a canoe out and put on the life vests. _

_"So this is it.." Shane said softly._

_"I guess so." she replied._

_"Mitchie, I kind of have a confession to make."_

_"I'm listening." _

_"I know I shouldn't have just gotten made at you for lying about where your mom worked. I should have been use to the lying, but it really hurt me knowing someone that I had grown to trust and confide had lied.."_

_"I know and I'm sorry about that. But I was just, me - Mitchie, when I was with you. I wasn't the girl who acted like her mom was a bigshot when I knew she was a cook." Mitchie interrupted._

_"Can you let me finish?" he laughed before starting again. "But after hearing you sing on stage tonight, I realized why it hurt so much."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because along the way, I guess I started to like you, as more than a friend. And it's okay if you don't feel the same way, I understand. I just didn't want to go through the year wondering why I was such a chicken to never tell you how I really felt." _

_"I feel the same way." she responded quietly. _

_"You do?" he questioned._

_She nodded in response._

_"Then you wouldn't get mad if I did this." _

_Shane pulled his oar into the canoe and moved closer to her. When they were just inches away from each other, he closed the gap and kissed her softly._

_"I wouldn't be mad." she said afterwards._

_"Mitchie Devonne Torres, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes."_

"Well, I guess it's good-bye for now. I'll call you, text you, IM or whatever to keep in contact." Mitchie told him.

"I'll be sure to make a few visits. But I'll be using a disguise, I wouldn't want you going through the media and reporters showing up everywhere just because you're dating me, hottest pop star on the planet."

"Who all the girls would love to be with." she added.

"Shoot, as long as I have this one girl, I'm happy." Shane responded as he looked into her brown eyes.

"Remember me okay?"

"I would never forget." he responded as he gave her a light kiss.

The catering truck's horn went off.

"Hey no PDA!" Steve Torres, Mitchie's father exclaimed.

"Bye Shane! I'll miss you." she said as she opened the door to the catering truck.

"Bye Mitchie! I'll miss you too." he called out as the truck slowly began driving away from Camp Rock.

Nate and Jason had slowly snuck up behind Shane just as the catering truck disappeared from his view.

"Hey man, you never got my birdhouse finished." Jason said to break the silence.

"Why are you still asking for that after all this time? Camp Rock is a place where people focus on music, not arts and crafts!" Nate replied.

"Well, there's wood and he could probably make a birdhouse out of that." he retorted.

"Guys, guys. Come on. We've got to go and leave the camp now. Limo's here." Shane interrupted the fight before it could get any stupider in his opinion.

"Come on man. Don't turn all serious on us now. What happened to the Shane into music when he was at camp?" Nate asked.

They all climbed into the limo as it began driving off.

"A part of him got taken when that catering truck left." he replied.

"She was the voice you heard inside your head, the reason that you're singing." Jason said simply.

"Mitchie was the reason I even started to write that song. She inspired me even before I knew it was her singing."

"Stay inspired. We need that kind of music to show the label who we really are. Connect 3 isn't going to be what the label wants us to be. We're gong to show the people who we really are." Nate said.

"I'll try. Besides, she's my girlfriend, so only a phone call away to hear her beautiful voice once more." Shane sighed.

"Look at him, only one day with Mitchie and he's in L-O-V-E." Jason laughed.

"Leave him alone, he's acting better than he has been in a long time. He won't be storming off the set of any music videos for a while now." Nate whispered back.

* * *

"Way to ruin a moment dad!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"You're my only daughter Mitchie. Growing up way too fast for my liking." Steve said as he looked at his daughter.

"I'll still be your little girl dad. Besides, Shane's a good guy and he's in the media, so you could always check if he's been doing anything that you don't approve off." Mitchie reasoned.

"Like storming off the set of that music video?" her dad questioned.

"He's changed. I promise, you could just tell. Like the type of songs he sings now, it's different. He usually doesn't sing the way he did in the duet with me."

"I know. I've heard the way the band sounded. Too upbeat for my taste. Hopefully the kind of stuff he sang with you will appeal more to the public."

"Trust me dad, it will." she said softly as she leaned her head on the window and let her eyes flicker closed and sleep take over her.

When he was sure Mitchie was asleep, he began to talk to his wife.

"I just hope he won't end up hurting her in the end. He's a famous guy and that may as well be his downfall when it comes to the relationship. He's in the public's eye a lot and you know how Mitchie is." Steve said.

"But she's breaking out of her shyness and working hard to show the world who she is. We'll just have to hope that Shane stays sane and won't push her down with his old pop star attitude." Connie replied.

"I really don't want to trust him right away, but I guess we'll have to trust our daughter on this one."

"I guess so Steve."

The rest of the ride was in silence as both parents thought deeply and Mitchie slept in the back.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at their home.

"Mitchie, wake-up now, we're home." Connie shook her daughter's shoulder gently in an attempt to wake her up.

Mitchie got out of the car and ran upstairs to her computer to check if Shane was online.

He was.

**Mitchie: **heyy there ! finally back home (:

**Shane: **been waiting for you to get online

**Shane: **we showed the label our demo of 'play my music'

**Mitchie: **orly ? what did they say about it ?

**Shane: **they said it was good, they just wanted to tweak it

**Mitchie: **dont let them . it was amazingly perfect the way it was

**Shane: **we didnt. we said connect 3 wouldnt do it if they wouldnt let us do it they way WE wanted to

**Mitchie: **that's good!

**Mitchie: **school starts next week.

**Shane: **gonna get everyone jealous with your amazingly perfect boyfriend?

**Mitchie: **nah. i want friend who likes me for me, not because i've got you. so the count is mitchie's friends at school: 1

**Shane: **you have more friends than that, i promise. what about caitlyn ?

**Mitchie: **note the at school part

**Shane: **oh sorry, lol

**Shane: **&even though i'm your boyfriend, the word friend is in there . so as long as you have like a a magazine or something with me in it, it's all good, since technically i'm in school with you

**Mitchie: **fine, mitchie's friends at school: 2

**Shane: **you'll have more this year, youre that amazing

**Mitchie: **:) thanks shane, that means a lot

"Mitchie, dinner's ready!" Connie called.

"What are we having?" she called back.

"Burgers!" her dad exclaimed.

**Shane: **then you'll be receiving a lot of compliments if it keeps you happy.

**Mitchie: **gotta go have dinner

**Mitchie: **byes

**Mitchie is now offline.**

"I just wish I was there for you at school for real. I miss you." he said to his computer monitor.

**Shane is now offline.**


	2. Nobody

**Author's Note**: The feedback for this story was tremendous, so I decided to update this much sooner than my other stories (:  
So, without further ado, read and review.

Oh, I hope you enjoy the bits of humor I tried to add. It's different than all my styles of writing.

* * *

The sunlight sparkled from the window just as Mitchie Torres was leaving the comfort of her bed and walking into the small walk-in closet she had in her room.

It was that time of the year again.

Not that _time of the month_. Time of year. Happens once a year and it's one of the scariest moments of your life if you don't have a friend there with you at all times.

That's right ladies and germs, it was the first day of school for Mitchie Torres.

Today, she was officially a Sophomore at Warren High School, home of the Blue and White Titans.

"This year, I'm not going to have one friend. I'll have two and that's a better start than last year." she whispered to the clothes hanging on the hangers of her closet.

She wanted to make it her goal to not only have two, but more friends and a better year. She wasn't about to let one of the "best years of her human life" go to waste. Plus, Shane was only a phone call away or if she preferred to listen to his song "Gotta Find You" or their mixed "This is Me/Gotta Find You" they were saved right on her computer because they got recorded at one point or another.

She decided that it was time to follow Camp Rock's message, _Don't Fit In, Stand Out_, so she decided Caitlyn's style with a bit of "Mitchie Flair" would help show her confidence that she found at Camp Rock when she sang that duet with Shane Gray.

That resulted in choosing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a classic black and white striped Zebra shirt and blue converse. It was a bit "out there" for the regular Mitchie, but she thought it would be fine.

After showering, she took a quick look in the mirror to double-check how she looked. She wasn't really into make-up because she felt like it was wrong to conceal your face under layers of powders, so she just applied a simple outline of black eyeliner and some mascara.

Then, she decided that maybe Caitlyn's style was a bit much, so she kept the blue skinny jeans and got a plain white 3/4 sleeved shirt with a hood and added white hi-top converse. After applying a simple blue headband to her head and using a blue bag, she was ready to go.

"Mitchie, breakfast is ready!" Connie called from the kitchen downstairs.

"Coming mom!" she replied as she went out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"My baby is growing up! She's already a Sophomore and dressing much more confident than the Freshman from last year." Connie gushed as she took a look at her daughter's outfit.

"I decided it was time to follow Camp Rock's message and stand out a little more mom." Mitchie replied as she grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate in front of her.

"You're doing better. Oh, Sierra called earlier, she's going to walk by over here in about five minutes so you two can walk to school together."

"Alright, I'll just wait for her. At least I have one friend actually attending school with me."

"What do you mean by that sweetie?" her mother asked.

"I mean, Shane said that he was always with me as long as I had a poster of him because technically he'd be 'in my locker' which is 'in school' but it isn't the same as him being with me." she explained.

"I see, well baby, Sierra is here now, so I'll see you afterward. I'm about to leave for a catering job."

"Bye mom!" Mitchie said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and met up with Sierra on the sidewalk outside of her house.

"Someone is looking bold and more confident today. I take it you went to Camp Rock?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, it was amazing. The best summer of my life for sure!" Mitchie exclaimed excitiedly.

"You seem like you've changed Mitch - for the better of course."

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you. _

"What's that?" Sierra asked.

"My phone. Let me answer it really quick."

"Alright."

"Hey Mitchie, it's Shane." Shane said simply.

"I know, caller ID and ring tone." she laughed.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you a good day at school. I would desperately be trying to be there right now if it wasn't for the fact that I have to take care of some things with the label." he replied sincerely.

"It's fine. Besides, I'm with Sierra right now, want me to tell her about you?"

"As long as you can trust her Mitchie. That's all I have to say about it."

"I do trust her, she's my one friend here at school. So I'll hand the phone over to her right now. You might want to hold it away from your ears." she responded as she passed her phone over to Sierra.

"What are you doing?" Sierra questioned.

"Don't ask. Just talk into the phone and don't scream too loud." Mitchie replied.

"Hello?" she questioned into the phone.

"Hey I'm Shane Gray."

"OH MY GAWD. MITCHIE, WHY AM I TALKING TO SHANE GRAY?" she screamed excitedly.

"Let's try this again. My name is Shane Gray and I'm Mitchie's boyfriend." he said calmly into the phone.

Sierra took the phone away from her ear and covered the speaker.

"Do you know how much popularity this would be for both of us if everyone in school knew you were dating Shane Gray, the lead singer in Connect 3?"

"NO. I want to make friends for who I am, not for who I'm dating. Shane is an amazing guy, but I don't want to use him. He means too much to me to do that." Mitchie replied sincerely.

"But honestly Mitch! Major popularity for the both of us. Right now, I'm the Nerd and you're the Music Geek. Everyone WOULD be busting their butts to sit by us in the cafeteria."

"No. I don't need all the attention for the wrong reasons. During this summer, I pretended my mom had a job at Hot Tunes China and it definitely didn't go well. You should be popular or known for who you are, not for what other people think you are."

"Fine, I understand your logic in the situation. But for once, couldn't you have been selfish about it? Just for once."

"That once has already been used this summer. Pity you missed it." Mitchie giggled.

"Hello, hello?" Shane asked into the phone.

"Here talk to your superstar boyfriend." Sierra said as she handed Mitchie her phone.

"Hey Shane." Mitchie said into the receiver.

"Your one friend at school is uhm ... interesting. You did bring a poster right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it's in my bag."

"You'll always have a piece of me with you then Mitchie. Bye. Gotta do something now."

"Alright. Bye Shane." she replied as she put her phone into her bag.

"Come on, we've got to hurry up now. We still have to get our schedules after checking what our homeroom is."

They both picked up the pace a little bit as they neared Warren High School. Mitchie was thinking about how to get noticed in her school to obtain more friends while Sierra was thinking about what Ap classes she would be getting this time around.

Music, Brains. Different topics, yet make a wonderful friendship.

They soon arrived at school and were walking through the slightly crowded hallways when Mitchie bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" she expressed as she took a look at who she bumped into.

Brianna Williams, co-captain of the cheerleading squad.

Brianna walked away without saying anything to her. Clearly she thought Mitchie was an outsider and wasn't worth wasting her time on.

Actually, most people that attended her school thought that about her. Except well Sierra and herself.

"Come on, we've got Ms. Anderson for homeroom and I don't intend to be late." Sierra tugged on her arm.

In class they were all seated just as the bell was ringing. Just when Ms. Anderson was about to pass out their schedules, a guy who looked a little disoriented bustled into the classroom.

"What's your name? Tardy." Ms. Anderson said simply.

"Steven Gold." replied the boy.

The was something about this boy that Mitchie couldn't put her finger on. He seemed familiar, even kind of looked familiar, yet female half of the classroom was swooning over him.

His hair was a dark black and his eyes were emerald green.

She had never seen someone like him in her lifetime. But something was telling her she knew him.

"Steven, the empty seat to the left of Mitchie will be your permanent seat in my classroom."

You see, towards the beginning of the year, everyone chooses their seats. Behavior determines if they'll stay in that seat. Mitchie and Sierra sat in the third row from the front and needless to say, no one else sat next to them if possible.

Mitchie turned the boy next to her. "Hi I'm Mitchie."

"Steven." he replied.

Something was still so familiar about him, there was no doubt about it.

"I don't know if this will come across the wrong way. But there's something about you that's so familiar, but I can't figure out what it is." Mitchie stated.

"I just moved from New Jersey, so I don't think I know you unless you've lived there before."

"Nope, I've lived here my whole life. Sorry for asking. So I hope you like your first day here." she rambled into a single sentence.

"I hope so too." he chuckled.

_'Lame Mitchie. You were talking to the new kid and you said lame things to him.' _She thought to herself.

"What's your next class?" she questioned.

"Free period."

"Same here. If you want, I could show you around the school."

"I'd like that." he smiled at her which caused her to smile back of course.

Behind her, she could hear whispers from the girls in the class who weren't even bothering to tone their volume down.

"He's so hot. Why does he have to sit next to _her_?"

"I know. A nobody!" exclaimed another.

"Don't listen to them. You aren't a nobody." he whispered to her.

"Then what I am?" she whispered back.

"A nice person willing to show me around school."

She found comfort in his words and she was going to figure out why he seemed to familiar.


	3. Web Cam

"Alright Steven, any idea what you want to see during Free Period?" Mitchie asked.

She realized then that his initials were similar to those of her boyfriend. Shane Gray. Steven Gold. SG.

He was Shane, wasn't he?

"Just around the campus is all." he replied.

At that moment, the bell rang and everyone in the room stood up and began to walk out of the homeroom. She sat at the desk a little longer as someone passed by and knocked her bag off of the chair it was resting on and onto the ground.

"See you later Mitchie, I have PE next." Sierra said as Mitchie stood up and tried to savage her things back into her bag. Mitchie hadn't yet put her things into her locker.

"A fan of Shane Gray I see." Steven smiled as he handed her the poster.

_'He has the same soft smile as Shane.'_ Mitchie thought and she began to smile herself thinking of how many times he had smiled at her during the summer.

"You would know Shane." Mitchie said softly, not even Ms. Anderson could have heard her.

"Me, Shane? I promise you even though our initials are the same, I never lied about my name. I am truly Steven Gold."

"Then why is there something so familiar about you? Something I can't explain, yet at the same time, it seems so right to be with you. I'm comfortable talking to you, not at all like how shy I usually am. It's just like the feeling I always have when I am talking to Shane." she explained.

"Why don't we step out of the classroom, you show me around and I explain everything?" Steven suggested.

"Fair enough."

They both stepped out of Ms. Anderson's homeroom class and started towards Mitchie's locker so she could deposit all of her stuff.

"Would you like the explanation now?"

She took her bag of PE clothes out of her blue bag and put everything else into her locker.

"Sure. I have gym next, what about you?" she questioned.

"Math. But in a way I did lie when I said you weren't familiar. In my defense though, I only lied because people were listening in on our conversation. Yes, you are familiar to me. But not by face. Does that make sense?"

"In a way, I guess so. We need to get your things into your locker." Mitchie took a look at his schedule. "It's a couple rows down from here."

They both walked over to his locker row as he began to put the things he wouldn't need into the locker.

"Okay. I'll explain then. I haven't ever met you in person, but I have heard about you from Shane, Nate and Jason."

"Then who exactly are you, Steven Gold?"

"I'm exactly who I appear to be. But if you're wondering how I know the members of Connect 3, it's because ..." he paused.

Mitchie stared at him curiously. The reason she thought of him as familiar was mainly because of his appearance. He had a similar hairstyle to Shane, except his hair was black. His eyes were just as full as feeling, except they were green.

Who exactly was this Steven Gold?

"Because why?" Mitchie questioned.

"It's simple actually. Shane is my twin brother, although, once he became a part of the band, I was constantly getting recognized as the 'Shane Gray' so I took my mother's maiden name, got green contacts and dyed my hair black."

"Then if you go to school in New Jersey, why are you here?"

"Another simple answer. Shane didn't want you facing the school year alone, so he asked if I would transfer schools. My parents of course agreed since my brother was in a better mood and they could sell the house in New Jersey to move to LA where it would be easier to keep an eye on my brother."

"That's the gym." Mitchie pointed out as they continued to walk through the halls of Warren High. "Then if you don't mind me asking, where are you staying?"

"Oh, I'm renting an apartment. It's not too big a deal." he stated.

"Is that why Shane ended my call so quickly this morning? Because he wanted to make sure you were going to be here?"

"Yeah. He's really changed, you know? Well, you would know since you helped change him."

"I didn't really help him. I just sang my song when I thought no one was there. I never intended to be heard, he just happened to be there."

"That's the cafeteria." she added as she pointed towards two double doors up ahead.

"You're actually his first girlfriend that I've met before, so you must be pretty important to him. Shane must have been really inspired by '_This is Me_'" Steven said sincerely.

The bell rang signally the period was over and the both of them, along with the sophomore class of Warren High, had lunch first block.

"Well, let's go in, shall we?" Mitchie said cheerfully as she pushed through the double doors and walked towards the lunchline

"I'm sitting with you then." Steven said simply.

_'She really is one of a kind. I can see why Shane fell for her.'_ Steven thought as he followed Mitchie to the lunch line and to the a table with only one girl.

"Steven, meet my **_one_** friend, Sierra Miller." Mitchie emphasized on the word, one as she introduced the girl.

"I'm Steven Gold." he said as he took a bite of the cafeteria's mac n' cheese.

"So Steven, where are you from?" Sierra asked.

"New Jersey." he replied still taking bites of his food.

Mitchie had zoned out on the rest of the conversation between the two.

If he and Shane were twins, would that mean they had the same charisma to make her as comfortable talking to either of them? And if that being the case, would she end up falling for Steven too?

_'No, your boyfriend is Shane. Besides, they're two completely different people. Just because you fell for one, doesn't mean you'll fall for the other as well. They may be identical in appearance, but they don't have identical personalities." _

She hoped that she was just comfortable with him because he seemed like Shane, not because she felt an attraction to him.

How awkward would that be?

"No, I don't like him." she ended up saying to herself which caused both Steven and Sierra to look at her.

"What are you talking about? Sierra questioned.

"Oh nothing, I'm just ... umm ... this mac n' cheese tastes really good!" she replied as she tried to change the subject off what she had said earlier.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Sierra replied as she resumed conversation with Steven about who knows what.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you asked your brother to come to school here? I didn't even know you knew were I lived."

"Of course I know where you live, I asked your mom, then afterward I asked Steven if he could transfer schools to be in that area. I wanted to show you that I truly cared about you and considering I can't be there at the moment because of dilemmas with the label, I figure I could add a familiar face into your life. Well except for hair and eye color." Shane replied to his girlfriend.

"You're truly the best boyfriend. Although, just like the real Shane Gray, his twin had quite a few girls hitting on him."

"Well, the real Shane only has eyes for one girl and his twin isn't really into dating people." he explained.

"Trying to sweet talk me?" she questioned. "Not that it's a bad thing." she added.

"That's good. Stay close to Steven though, he's a good guy and he'll help you out a lot."

"What do you mean by help?" Mitchie questioned.

"He won't let people say things about you or whatever. Besides, it'll almost be like having me there with you up until the point I can visit."

"I wish you were really here though. I'll get on MSN right now so we can webcam if you want."

"That sounds good, I wanna see your face again. I miss seeing it in person."

They both set up their web cams and logged into their MSN accounts.

"Why are you looking at me like that again?" Mitchie questioned.

It was that same look she had received before, except this time it was more intense.

"I finally realized why I looked at you like this." he pointed at his face. "It's because I had feelings for you then, that just oh so happened to increase now because I love you."

She was too stunned to speak, so she typed it into an IM.

**Mitchie:** That's so sweet (:

"I can understand if you don't want to say it back. I can wait."

Although, secretly on the inside, he was hoping she would say it back. She meant that much to him.

**Shane: **too scared to talk, eh ?

"Actually no. I just don't think I'm ready to be saying 'I love you' yet Shane."

She saw his face drop, but it quickly brightened again.

"I'm willing to wait. I don't intend on letting you go."

Shane smiled softly at her, it was the same smile at Steven's, but yet .. she found more comfort in his smile.

_'I knew you were going crazy Mitchie. You like Shane, not Steven.' _she said in her mind.

"I don't plan on letting you." she flirted back.

**Mitchie: **i'm sorry if not saying it disappoints you.

**Shane: **dont worry about it. i'm willing to wait.

"But I won't take back what I said Mitchie. I love you." Shane repeated.

"Oh, I found out today from Steven that I was the first girlfriend of your's he met. Why is that?"

"Well um .. you see." he stuttered.

"Go on, I'm listening."

**Shane: **i've never had a girlfriend before

"I don't believe you." she said firmly.

"Well, it's mainly because of the touring. I mean, I've had girls that I've liked in the past. But you're the first one that I actually had asked out and said I love you to."

"So, I must be special."

"You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me."

"I need to find you, I gotta find you." she sang back.

**Shane: **i could never get tired of hearing you sing. you have an amazing voice :P

**Mitchie: **well, i count myself lucky that you sang to me.

"You should. I don't sing to everyone." he teased.

"I still say you're a jerk."

"Well, I'm your jerk." he agreed.

**Mitchie: **imy .

**Shane: **whats that suppose to mean ?

**Mitchie: **i miss you.

"I miss you more."

"We change subjects a lot, you realize that?"

"Yeah, so how's songwriting coming?"

**Mitchie: **good ;)

**Mitchie: **i wrote part of a new song, you want to hear it?

"Of course, I wouldn't miss any opportunities to hear your voice."

"We're done but it's not over. We'll start it again after the end of the day, it keeps getting better. Don't be afraid, we'll do it together." Mitchie sang it acapella. No back-up vocals, just the pure lyrics.

**Shane:** sounds great. this is me is still my favorite song

"Oh, I heard you sang it to your Uncle Brown back at camp!" she exclaimed.

"This stays between you and me, okay?" he threatened jokily.

"Of course."

Shane's phone started ringing at that moment.

"Go ahead and answer it. I'll still be here." Mitchie smiled at him.

Just about everything that girl did never ceased to amaze him. She wasn't just one in a million, she was once in his lifetime.

**Shane: **ok. i'll just IM you while i'm talking

**Mitchie: **it's fine. i'll wait. go answer your phone already.

He picked his phone off the computer desk and clicked the call button.

"Hey Shane, now a good time to talk?"

"I'm kind of using the web cam with my girlfriend right now. Can you make it quick?" he replied.

Mitchie could only hear what Shane was saying of course, so she just watched him talk patiently.

She watched the way each word leaped of out his mouth and how his eyebrows furrowed at some news.

"Seriously?" he exclaimed.

Then his expression brightened into an instant smile as he hung up.

"What was that about?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing. It's just something to do with the label."

**Mitchie: **it wasn't nothing. your whole face brightened up.

"Speaking of the label. How's your recording with Peggy going?"

"We haven't started yet. We're going to start this weekend since she lives in the LA area, she's just going to come to the studio and it'll all be good."

But Shane knew one thing after that phone call.

When he was done talking to Mitchie, he had a very important call to make.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Who do you think called him? Or better yet, who does Shane have to call? Review what you think. (:


	4. Beeping

**Author's Note:** Sorry for lack of updates, had a short road trip to Vegas, and let's just say six hour car rides, snoring, loud music, and hot weather were not some of my favorite things on the trip. But I do love my fambam (:

If it's any consolation, I'll share my video of my bro and I singing This is Me/Gotta Find You;  
My youtube channel is: kiembuhlee xPPP

Well, it's no Demi/Joe, but it'll have to do.

**P.S.** Reviews are definitely worth the updating sooner, although I was surprised of the response, the reviews have dropped about ten reviews from the previous two chapters, that's alright though because I am thankful I haven't gotten any flames on this story.

Chapter One: 31 Reviews / 946 Hits  
Chapter Two: 33 Reviews / 569 Hits  
Chapter Three: 24 Reviews / 404 Hits

**P.P.S.** This chapter is dedicated to 'Cee' Half way across the world, but we're closer now than ever.

* * *

Shane Gray had two phone calls to make.

One, being very urgent of course.

The other, being well a semi-urgent phone call.

_"Hey Shane, now a good time to talk?"_

_"I'm kind of using the web cam with my girlfriend right now. Can you make it quick?" he replied._

_"This is as quick as it's gonna get Shane. The label, being impressed with 'Play My Music' after our refusal to edit the song in any way, decided to let us change our sound. This being said, they're letting us choose some of the songs we want to play, in which case, if Mitchie's parents agree, she can record the duet This is Me/Gotta Find You with you." Nate explained_.

_"Seriously?" he exclaimed._

_"I wouldn't lie about this. I don't want the popstar-ass-pompface-jerk back now would I?"_

_And before he could respond, Nate hung up the phone._

Of course, before Shane could actually plead with Mitchie to agree, she needed parental consent. And to do that, Shane had to call the Torres household and scrape up all sense of dignity he had within himself to make the matter convincing and allow Mitchie's parents to agree.

He dialed the number and let the phone ring.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

He was led to the answering machine, but before the _beep_ played, the phone was answered.

"Hello. Torre's residence." Connie's voice relayed to him.

Shane Gray heaved a small sigh of relief since Mitchie would be completely unaware of what he was about to ask her mother.

"You're the only one listening to this conversation, right?" he questioned.

"Yes Shane, it's just me. What do you need?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You just sound like yourself. Now, wait, Mitchie's coming this way." she whispered into the receiver.

"Mom, who is that?" he heard Mitchie ask her mother.

"Sweetie, it's someone confirming my next catering job." she replied as she put the phone back to her ear and started talking to Shane as if he was an actual customer. "Okay, so you want burgers, fries, BBQ, chips, ect. The usual picnic stuff?"

"If you can't answer, I'll just ask and wait until she can't listen okay?"

"Alright." she said back into the receiver as Mitchie continued to savage up what she could about the phone conversation.

"So, Nate said the label finally agreed to let us play our kind of music."

"Go on ..." Connie replied.

"And that includes the song from Final Jam, This is Me/Gotta Find You. I was wondering if Mitchie could come over this weekend and record it with me in the studio for our upcoming label. It shouldn't take longer than a day, then I have to record with Peggy."

"I don't see why not. Take care of her, okay?"

Mitchie was just looking at her mother, wondering how the words 'Take care of her' could possibly relate to catering.

_'Catering my arse. It's something else.' _Mitchie thought as she watched her mother hang up the phone and heard her mobile phone immediately start ringing.

"Hey Mitchie, I have a favor to ask you." her boyfriend said into the receiver.

"Shoot." she replied as her mom slipped out of the kitchen with a mysterious smirk on her face.

"Would you consider recording a duet with me?"

"Of course. Your voice is absolutely amazing, how could I refuse?"

"Well, we would be recording This is Me/Gotta Find You just like in Final Jam. Only, this recording is going to appear on our upcoming album."

"SHANE! You can't do that. My voice will ruin the whole thing and the press will probably become suspicious that someone other than the Final Jam winner is recording with the band."

"You sing fine Mitchie, you have a really great voice. And Jason already thought about the back story as to why you'd be recording with us."

"And what would that story be?" Mitchie questioned.

"That the Final Jam performance really impressed everyone and we just had to have the song on the album to see a worldwide reaction."

"I don't think that plays a convincing story."

"It's the best idea we've gotten out of Jason yet, so are you going to record with me?" he asked her, pleading in his voice.

"Fine, but what if my parents don't agree?"

"Don't worry. You're mom has already agreed. I just called her a couple minutes ago to ask her first."

"I was right then, you weren't her next catering gig."

"Of course not. Well, I have to go now. Jason has attempted to make his own birdhouse and with all the screaming going on, I'm guessing it's not going too well. See you in three days, a limo will pick you up after school on Friday."

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Shut up with the beeping already, I heard you the first time!" Mitchie screamed at her alarm clock.

"Mitchie, I can hear you down here!" her mother said rather loudly in Mitchie's opinion.

First day of school, she had no problem waking up the the sunshine.

Second day, not that bad, she woke up a little bit later than the first day, but she still had plenty of time to get ready.

Third day, tardy to school, had Sierra and Steven laughing the whole time at the bags under her eyes.

Fourth day, she had to use precautions, thus inserting the alarm clock thirty minutes earlier than she would have liked, but she could take a longer shower to get ready.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm just refused to shut up. Reluctantly, Mitchie got out of bed, into her closet to pick her clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, she emerged the steamy bathroom wearing her outfit from Final Jam, a long poofy sleeved red shirt, blue skinny jeans and Ugg boots.

Typical Mitchie Torres.

"Hey mom." she said as she walked down the stairs towards the breakfast table.

"I take it you agreed to sing with Shane?" Connie inquired.

"Of course!" she exclaimed as she began eating some blueberry pancakes her mom had made.

"Well, here come Sierra and Steven, so eat a little faster so you can meet your friends." Connie explained.

Sierra lived four houses down from her's while Steven had rented the apartments closer to this area. That being stated, every morning since the second day of school, the three of them would meet up on the sidewalk in front of Mitchie's house and walk to Warren High.

As she finished her breakfast, she began to scoot out of her chair, kiss her mom on the cheek and meet her _two_ friends in front of the Torre's sidewalk.

"Congrats." Steven said as she approached her friends.

_Beep._

"Oh no, the beeping is following me!" Mitchie moaned as she picked up her phone and read a text message from Caitlyn.

"Alarm clock." she explained at their two confused faces.

_'Heard from Nate you were recording this weekend.'_

"What are you talking about?" Sierra questioned.

"She'll be recording a duet with my brother this weekend. The song from Final Jam, right?" he questioned Mitchie as he explained it Sierra.

"Yeah, the song is This is Me/Gotta Find You. Although, I think the press would be a tad suspicious why I'm recording with Shane when I didn't even win." she admitted.

_'Yep. This is Me/Gotta Find You ;)' _

She pressed send.

_Beep._

The message had arrived to Caitlyn's phone.

"What story are you going to use to cover it up then?" Sierra asked.

"That the Final Jam performance really impressed everyone and we just had to have the song on the album to see a worldwide reaction." Mitchie and Steven recited at the same time.

"Honestly, you two are so plugged into all the information. But I guess it's better than hearing it from the cheerleaders who obsess over Shane."

_Beep._

Mitchie moaned again in frustration as she looked at yet another text message.

"Just change the ring tone if you're that fed up." Steven explained.

"Fine, just let me respond to this text message."

_'See you there. Connect 3 invited me, Lola and Ella to watch you guys record.'_

"When you respond, it'll beep again." he responded calmly.

_'Can't wait for this weekend!' _

She pressed send once more and handed her phone to Sierra as she plugged her ears so she wouldn't hear the beep.

_Beep._

It was muffled, but she could still hear it.

"You change it, I really don't want to listen to all the ring tones."

"I'll do it." Steven stated as he grabbed the phone, clicked a few buttons and changed her ring tone.

"What did you change it to?"

"It's a surprise." he said with a smirk as they arrived at the high school.

"Oh joy." she muttered as the three of them walked into homeroom.

Their schedules were different than the first day because they alternated 1,2,3 days and 4,5,6 days.

In other words:

Homeroom  
Period 1 or 4  
Lunch  
Period 2 or 5  
Period 3 or 6

It was a weird schedule, but it was pretty easy once you got use to it. Mitchie had Homeroom, free period, Choir and World Geography with Steven and Homeroom, AP English and Choir with Sierra. For Math and Biology, she didn't have anyone that she could actually label as one of her friends.

"I need more friends here at school." Mitchie muttered as she took her seat next to Steven and Sierra.

Although, Steven was pretty popular amongst the female population of Warren, true to his word, he hung out with Mitchie and Sierra.

Unfortunately for the both girls though, the popularity was only one sided, being limited to only him.

"What's wrong with me and Steven?" Sierra whispered back.

"Exactly. We're your friends." Steven whispered as well.

"Easy for Steven to say. Steven, you've got the female population wrapped around your finger, and not to mention I heard that you're trying out for the football team, so you'll have the jocks on your side."

"And what about me?" Sierra questioned.

"You've got the science department, the decathlon team and just about every brain team in this school."

"Popularity doesn't matter Mitch, I just need friends who treat me the way I want to be treated, not because of my family relations or my looks." Steven said.

"You'll still be gaining more popularity if you join the football team." Mitchie pointed out.

"But you'll always have the both of us." Sierra countered.

"Two friends, really impressive."

At that moment, Ms. Anderson walked out of the classroom.

"I have to make some copies of my lesson for today. I'll be back in ten minutes. Behave." she explained.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." Steven said as he took out his phone.

"How is taking your phone out gonna cheer me up?"

Steven began typing a text message and he clicked the send button.

_Quack. Quack. Quack._

"What kind of ring tone did you put on my phone?" Mitchie questioned as the quacking stopped.

_'It isn't beeping.'_

"You're such a goof." Mitchie said once more to Steven.

Another interruption came in the form of a cheerleader from last year. The squad was having tryouts today and tomorrow during free periods.

"So Steven, you don't have my number in your phone, you need it, don't you?" the cheerleader questioned.

_'That's it, I could be a cheerleader to gain more friends! They have instant popularity!' _Mitchie thought.

"Actually, I'll pass on your number. You see, I already have a girlfriend." Steven improved on the spot and Mitchie knew he didn't have one.

"Who is that?" the cheerleader whined.

"Oh, it's Mitchie." Steven replied.


	5. Exposed

**Warning: **This chapter reveals something that you as readers probably didn't want revealed. It is rather emotional as well.

Although, you can't say I didn't warn you (:

* * *

"Not possible." the cheerleader replied in utter disbelief.

"What's your name?" Steven questioned as looked the cheerleader directly in the eyes, channeling all of his questioning into his emerald green eyes.

"Everyone in this school knows that my name is Brianna Williams, I'm going to be the Head Cheerleader this year." she said with as much authority as she could muster.

"Well Brianna is it? Consider your opinion restated because Mitchie Torres is my girlfriend."

"What," Mitchie took a deep breath. She had a boyfriend, not just a boyfriend. Her boyfriend was this guy's twin brother. "the fuck are you talking about?!"

"See, even your _'girlfriend'_ doesn't believe you're going out. So that means you're single, and taking me out to dinner on Friday." Brianna expressed this by using air quotes on the word girlfriend.

"She's not right in the head at the moment. She is my girlfriend." Steven tried to defend himself to get out of the date with Brianna.

"I'm completely fine Steven. Besides, I've already got a boyfriend." Mitchie explained carefully.

Sure, she wanted popularity, but she wasn't too keen about gaining it only because she and Steven were 'dating'. She wouldn't be willing to sink that low and not to mention the problems it would create with her actual boyfriend, Shane.

Speaking of the situation, she wasn't too thrilled at Steven's feeble attempt to try to get out of the date with Brianna either.

"You have a boyfriend? Please, you only two friends. Even though one of your friends looks like Shane Gray, you won't admit to dating him, so I bet everyone in this room would say you're lying."

"I do have a boyfriend." Mitchie replied sternly. "but he doesn't attend this school."

"Don't lie. Seriously, you're just as much a loser as you were last year, only this time you're trying harder to be popular. One more friend doesn't matter because you're still the same lame girl named Mitchie Torres."

Brianna was intimidating her, embarrassing her, and each comment of her's stung more than it should have. It was like a sharp sheering pirate sword blade stabbing at the confidence she fought so hard to earn during the summer. She knew Brianna loved the feeling of power, the power of making Mitchie want to shrink and crawl under a rock, never to be seen by the rest of the human society.

"I'm not lying." she mumbled softly.

"Yeah sure, as if. Steven, remember dinner on Friday." Brianna reminded as she model walked back to her group of friends in homeroom.

Ms. Anderson walked back into the room and it was completely silenced as everyone tried to pretend the incident never happened.

"Well class, I take it you behaved while I was gone. It looks like everything is in order, just sit tight for a couple minutes since the bell is going to ring soon."

Soon the bell rang signaling everyone to leave the classroom and go to their Period 4.

Mitchie's next period was Choir with both Steven and Sierra and after the class was over, she was planning to have a good talk about Steven because of what happened during homeroom.

"I can't believe you." she hissed at him. "You told a huge ass lie to get out of a date with Brianna. Would a simple 'no' have been enough to say to her? Of course not, you had to drag me into your dating issues which resulted with me just getting snubbed by her."

"I really don't want to deal with your rambling issues right now. Because of you I have a date with her." he shuddered.

On regular circumstances, she would have sympathized with him and laughed it off, but he his comment made her snap and let her anger unleash.

"You know what, I don't give a fuck about your date with Brianna this Friday!" she exploded.

"Mitch calm down. Steven did something wrong, shrug it off and just forgive him." Sierra said softly.

"Shrug it off and just forgive him? Do you know what I've been through this summer? Shane completely blew me off after Tess embarrassed me and exposed my lie to the whole camp."

"You lied about something pretty big. Mine was a small favor, a small favor that you could have compromised for that moment. I realize that we aren't dating as if that wasn't obvious to notice." Steven snorted.

"A lie is still a lie no matter what. And no, Tess didn't stop there, she began to spread a bunch of shit about me and Caitlyn and she made it so convincing that if I hadn't known the truth, I would have sided with the rest of Camp Rock!"

"But you can always forgive people for lies Mitch. Come on, I don't want to be in the middle of this whole fight." Sierra reasoned.

Mitchie stopped and stared at the two of them.

"You can't always forgive people for lies, sometimes the cut is deep beyond repair. I was hurt beyond belief when Shane shut me out. It was only because he was so desperate to find the voice he was looking for that he forgave me instantly without a second thought."

"Look at that. My brother forgives you and everything is peachy. I tell a single lie, and you make a truckload of bullshit about it and won't even follow the example my brother has done. It seems you won't be forgiving me anytime soon." Steven sneered.

She ignored the last remark as she began her response.

"You know I'm dating your brother, but you still intend on using me as an excuse to get out of _your_ love/dating life. Why did you say my name Steven? Why not Sierra's?" she questioned, she was on the verge of tears.

It was just a reflex, the more anger she expressed, the more tears flowed from her eyes. It was something she couldn't control (**A/N: **Bleh, that's exactly what happens to me. The madder I am, the more I end up crying.)

"Because." he said as if it explained everything.

"Because what?" she demanded.

"You guys, just stop, come on, we don't need more drama than we already have. There's just three of us, come on I don't wanna lose my friends." Sierra pleaded.

"Shut up Sierra, this is between me and Steven! Why did you say my name, why not Sierra's?"

Tears began to flow out of her eyes and people in the halls began to stop and stare at the scene unraveling before their very eyes.

"You'd kill me if you knew the real reason."

"What, you're madly in love with me after let me count," She started to poke at her fingers as if counting. "three days?" she questioned sarcastically.

He was silenced, speechless so it seemed.

"You're right. I said that because I am in love with you. Three days Mitchie, three days and you've already stolen my heart. But I get it, you've got a boyfriend so what."

"This is not a so what Steven! You lied to Brianna about me being your girlfriend, I got embarrassed and now you're admitting you're in love with me? Doesn't that seem like a bad combination? Just like Caitlyn told me once before _drowned in lies_."

Something seemed to tug at her heart when she looked him into his crystal clear emerald green eyes, they were full of pleading, pleading she would believe him.

But she wouldn't let his attempt work.

He lied about something so dear, sensitive and something that you couldn't pretend with.

There was no such thing as pretending to be in a relationship.

You could only be in one if your heart led you to it, she knew that much. Mitchies Torres wouldn't just pretend and risk losing the best thing that ever happened to her if he found out.

She wouldn't lose Shane.

"You don't understand Mitchie. It's something I can't explain. I don't want to go on a date with Brianna, I don't want to sit at a table and look across and not see your face. I don't care that it's only been three days, I'd scream to the world I'm in love with you. The catch? I know I can't be in love with you because of my brother." Steven said pitifully.

"But you started all this shit Steven. I'm not going to let go of it so easily. I don't think I could ever forget how you just lied to someone and ended up hurting me, then started blaming me for ending up with a date with her. Now, I finally know how Shane felt when I lied to Tess and it got back to him, to be betrayed by someone you thought you could trust. I was able to trust you so easily because I felt like a part of him was within you."

"BUT I'M NOT MY FUCKING TWIN BROTHER, SHANE GRAY. I GET IT!" he screamed as everyone in the hallway began to gasp.

"Mitchie's dating Shane Gray? The Shane Gray?" someone murmured.

"She gets all the luck, two hot twin guys." Brianna sighed.

She felt more tears burn her face as she realizes that Steven has exposed the secret she did not need spread throughout Warren High School.

"Now look what you've done!" Mitchie exclaimed as she stormed off into the cafeteria, leaving the gossip, the whispers and most definitely Steven behind the double doors.

Regardless of the fact that she was still on school campus, she took her cell phone and called the only number she knew she could talk to about anything.

"Please pick up. Please pick up." she whispered as she walked out of the cafeteria and into the nearest restroom stall for privacy.

"Hello?"

"Caitlyn, I really need someone to talk to right now." Mitchie said as she stifled her tears as best she could.

"Mitchie, what happened? Why are you crying? And I think it's best for me to mention that I'm in class at the moment and Ms. Darmer isn't exactly in the best mood with me answering my phone in the middle of class."

"A bunch of stuff happened. Just another bit of drama to add to my platter of last summer. I'm sorry I called, I'll just hang up so you can get as minimal trouble as you can with Ms. Darmer."

Mitchie honestly didn't want to hang up. She wanted someone she could truly pour her heart out to without fear of being judged, being gossiped or anything else for that matter.

"Sweetie, you called. I'm ready to talk. Ms. Darmer could just keep continuing her lesson."

"Ms. Gellar, please hang up your phone right now and hand it to me. It is considered confiscated."

"SHUT UP AND JUST CONTINUE YOUR LESSON. I've got a very upset best friend on the line and if I hang up drastic times call for drastic measures. Take my phone when I'm done talking to her if you must!"

Ms. Darmer was stunned at her student's outburst and reluctantly nodded her head to signal that her phone WOULD be confiscated after the phone call with a 'very upset' best friend.

"Mitch, what happened?"

"Well it started when we went to homeroom and Steven, Shane's twin brother, told Brianna, a cheerleader that I was his girlfriend."

"He did what?!" she exclaimed.

She began to explain in great detail the encounter she had with Steven and how her secret began exposed. It felt good to be able to let all her feelings loose instead of just concealing them to herself.

"But do you think he really meant to say that? Or do you think he said it out of frustration." Caitlyn questioned.

"It doesn't matter really. He exposed what I wanted to keep hidden. I could have forgiven him probably by the end of the day because that's what friends do. It just started when he started blaming me for his date with Brianna that really started to get at me as you can probably tell. Do you think I was too harsh?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course." Mitchie said sincerely, although she was a tad scared about what Caitlyn would actually say.

"At first? No, you weren't that bad. It's just, your anger got the best of you towards the rest of the conversation and with words, you kicked Steven down further than you would have expected. If he was really telling the truth, then it hurt a lot, just imagine the pain you felt when Shane bagged at you. Now multiply it because of public embarrassment, exposure and regret. That's how Steven is feeling at the moment."

"I was really that bad? The way you say it makes me feel terrible. How do you know he's feeling that way?"

"I don't. He could be feeling worse or even better, but those are just the basics facts. If he really is in love with you though, things will be way more awkward than you would actually expect."

"I know and because he's Shane's twin brother things are all much more complicated. Hopefully, he'll find himself a girl. I don't really intend to be split from Shane any time soon."

"Just don't be too harsh on the guy okay?"

"I'll try. It's just, it really stung when he blamed me at first because I thought he wasn't like that. Then things just got out of hand from there."

She wiped away the rest of the tears on her face since they had long since been fully shed as she explained the story to her best friend.

"I understand that Mitchie, but you both took it too far. Just talk to him, and go clear things up."

"Alright, I will eventually when I think I can face him or the rest of the school for that matter, I'm in the bathroom stall."

"I'm still in class and Ms. Darmer is giving me the evil eye, this conversation has been going on for a while now."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Caitlyn!"

"It's fine, you're okay now and you'll talk to him soon, right?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I will as soon as I can actually gather up the guts for it. Thank you for being here for me Caitlyn when I needed you most. You're a true friend."

"Not a problem. See you tomorrow for the recording."

_Click._

The phonecall ended.

"Recording, what recording?" she questioned aloud.

"Oh my god, I forgot I have to record with Shane and Steven's going to be there!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** For everyone who predicted drama, you were definitely right. (hands cupcakes) Everyone does cookies, right?  
I'm sorry if you hated how I just bashed everything onto this chapter, I wanted to set up a base for the future events occurring in this story.  
This story won't be too short, but not too long either, I'm still deciding on the actual amount of chapters.

But don't worry, I'm not cruel enough to end it on a sad note though, I can assure you it will have a happy ending, I'm just not sure of how it'll turn out yet :P


	6. Dangerous

**Author's Note:** So sorry I didn't update any sooner, I swear I had written this, but I was just thinking of an ending. It isn't as good as I would have wanted it to be, but perhaps you'll still like it?

Review please (:

* * *

If Mitchie Torres could bend the space time continuum, believe me, she would. She would warp everything into her favor and not a single crease would furrow her forehead because of constant worry.

No longer would she have Steven with a crush on her, she would have more friends at school and she would not, would not be so _exposed_ –adjective meaning to be left or being without shelter or protection.

Her breaths came in rasp tight squeals as she remembered the day before, when she tried as quickly as she could to scurry out of the bathroom undetected from teachers, students and her two friends.

It worked quite well actually (the biggest understatement imaginable).

She placed her phone into her back pocket and set it on silent, creaked the stall open slowly as she could to create little noise (a loud screeching sound), slipped stealthy into the hallways (banging her foot against the door and cursing out the pain), found the hallways completely deserted (everyone in the halls looking her straight in the eyes), her walking confidently with her head held up high (shrinking down and suddenly finding interest in the floor tiles below) and strutting back to class as if she had no cares in the world (trying to slowly grab the teacher's attention to be allowed back into her seat).

"Ms. Michelle Torres, how nice of you to join us." her math teacher remarked as she took a seat into a chair towards the very back.

"I'm sorry sir, I just had an emergency." she paused. "And it's Mitchie."

"No Michelle, you haven't seen the emergency, we've been looking for you everywhere and now I hope you do realize that there are a great number of reporters outside. By failing to be located, you've not only interrupted classes, you've also exposed unwanted attention towards this school, which I know you can't help, but it has in fact happened."

She shrunk back into her chair low as she could possibly go as she felt tens of thousands of eyes staring at her when in reality it was about thirty-five other pairs.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't help whatever attention I bring to this school. It's not like I wanted popularity, well I did - er still do, but I don't want it because my boyfriend is Shane Gray. Honestly, I swear. I don't want the whole world in my business."

"That is understandable Michelle. Please do take your things, leave my learning institute and the security guards located near the entrance of the cafeteria will escort you back home. Do not come to school tomorrow, you have been excused. Have a good day."

He honestly was one of the strangest teachers Mitchie had ever encountered. He had always insisted on calling everyone by their full prompt god given first names and he had this way of making you feel like everything he said was a secret mission that must be fulfilled.

"Uhm, yes sir. Bye." she mumbled as she walked across the classroom with all the eyes still staring at her and exited towards the cafeteria.

She shifted her weight uneasily as she steadied herself enough to look like she wasn't all that shocked that her dating secret was out after a short amount of time.

"Where is Mitchie?" she heard a reporter ask as she glanced a small peek at the front doors. Cameras were poised and ready to flash a picture if she should step into view.

"We are not liable to provide that information, please remove yourselves from the vicinity of this school. You are disrupting classes." the principal explained.

The reporters of course would not give up and she quickened her pace to the cafeteria so she would not be spotted. When she neared the entrance, she saw two security guards dressed in black suits, black sunglasses and walkies talkies.

"Are you going to take me to LA?" Mitchie questioned.

"Affirmative." replied one of the security guards.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"We will escort you to the limo in the back and drive you to LA. We will arrive in approximately four hours drive, do not delay Ms. Torres. Come along now." responded the other security guard.

Since both men weren't exactly the shortest people with tiny footsteps, she had to walk a little faster so she wouldn't fall behind. One of them was in front of her, the other in back, it was as if she was an important person being escorted for a very important meeting or something. It felt so .. surreal.

They arrived at the black limo in silence as she watched both men step away from her and towards the front of the vehicle. It looked as if they wouldn't be opening the door for her just like she expected.

"Wait, aren't you going to open the door?" she stupidly questioned as both men disappeared from view and into the limousine.

Mitchie took a deep breath, opened the door and basically knocked all the force she could into getting into it as quickly as possible.

The one flaw?

She did not expect to bump into anyone.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned when she got a look into his emerald green eyes.

"We're going to the same place, relax Mitch." Steven replied calmly.

"And after what happened today? Honestly, I'm sorry for it, but really, couldn't you have gone tomorrow? I'm not really comfortable with you being here with me and-"she rambled.

"Mitch, relax. I'm right here." another voice replied. It sounded like Steven's but it made her heart flutter.

The voice could only belong to Shane Gray, her boyfriend.

"And what happened today?" he added.

"Uhm, Mitchie spilled something on me at lunch and well yeah ..." Steven mumbled trying to find an excuse.

It seemed as though Steven did not want to mention how she was revealed to the public as Shane Gray's girlfriend because he was the one who had exposed her.

"That's it? You guys aren't talking because of that?" he questioned.

"Well it gets complicated on how much he was complaining and how much I was apologizing." she added. It didn't sound very convincing in her own ears and she was the one saying it.

"I heard about how the media got here, any reason on how this happened?" Shane asked suspiciously.

"NO!" Steven exclaimed a bit too quickly.

"Honestly Shane? I didn't want this happening. Like I said before, I don't want to be seen as just your girlfriend. I want to be my own person as well. I've learned from Camp Rock that I shouldn't be pretending to someone I'm not. It hurt a lot when everyone just shut me out." Mitchie replied softly as Shane wrapped his arms around her.

To say Steven Gold was upset because of the incident earlier would be an understatement. He felt as though his heart had been pummeled into a million pieces and no one could ever put them back together. He knew that it was wrong to fall in love with his twin brother's girlfriend, but he couldn't help it.

The way Shane talked about her made her seem amazing.

Her personality was one-of-a-kind and completely unique.

She made everything they did with Sierra, well fun.

But to see her brother wrap his arms around her just to flaunt it in his face that she wasn't and could never be his?

Pure torture, so he turned away and pretended to look at the scenery they were passing as the limo surged onward to LA.

"Mitchie we can't help what happened." Shane replied as he kissed her forehead. "All we can do is keep going and work on the present to proceed to the future."

"Thanks Shane, you always know what to say." she replied as smiled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

_'It hurts. Being in the media. When mom said 'That boy has everything' we were the one's that didn't have a clue. People in the media have absolutely no personal space.' _Mitchie thought as she saw Steven's head avert his emerald gaze away from the couple.

"I try." her boyfriend replied in a 'modest' fashion as he began to look at her with loving eyes.

She was staring back and soon, before she knew what was happening, a jolt of sparks went through her body as his lips gently met her's.

Through the corner of her eye, she could see Steven shrinking back and felt a pang hit her gut even though she knew she was happiest with Shane.

She broke the kiss since she needed air. "Wow." she muttered.

"Yeah, wow." Shane replied back smiling that smile that could make any girl melt.

"Ahem. People -cough- are still here." Steven said, interrupting their moment.

Mitchie felt her eyes slowly shutting and her mind slowly surrendering itself into a valley of dreams.

She was asleep.

But she was also a light sleeper.

"What really happened? You two wouldn't make such a big deal out of her spilling something on you, Steven. It really wouldn't be that big a deal considering I see no stain on your shirt." Shane stated, expecting a true answer from his twin.

"Honestly, if I told you the truth you would do one out of a few choices, beat me to a pulp, make Mitchie not hang out with me anymore, or ignore the answers above. I'm hoping it's the latter of course." Steven replied timidly.

"Well, what really happened? She seemed rather upset when she came into the limo."

Steven took a deep breath and took a moment to gaze directly into his brother's orbs to show the fear in his emerald green ones.

"First of all, I blew up on her because she got me a date with this obnoxious girl..."

"You are stupid." Shane said as he slapped his brother's head.

"Then, we started yelling in the hallway and she blew up on me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I told her that I liked/loved her even though I know I shouldn't like her because well - she is yours after all."

Shane took a deep breath and released a small sigh to digest what his twin brother had just told him.

"Girls aren't material possessions Steven, she isn't mine. We're together and I truly love her.." Shane said softly to explain his feelings.

Steven's face dropped slightly, but opened up in a few seconds time to act as if it didn't hurt that much.

"And, I could punch you in the face right now, but I'll save that until you finish what you were saying."

Shane gestured for his brother to continue his explanation as to why his girlfriend was so upset.

"Then, I quote everything said here between Mitchie and I..." Steven said as he began to recap that specific part of their hallway conversation.

_"You don't understand Mitchie. It's something I can't explain. I don't want to go on a date with Brianna, I don't want to sit at a table and look across and not see your face. I don't care that it's only been three days, I'd scream to the world I'm in love with you. The catch? I know I can't be in love with you because of my brother." Steven said pitifully._

_"But you started all this shit Steven. I'm not going to let go of it so easily. I don't think I could ever forget how you just lied to someone and ended up hurting me, then started blaming me for ending up with a date with her. Now, I finally know how Shane felt when I lied to Tess and it got back to him, to be betrayed by someone you thought you could trust. I was able to trust you so easily because I felt like a part of him was within you."_

_"BUT I'M NOT MY FUCKING TWIN BROTHER, SHANE GRAY. I GET IT!" he screamed as everyone in the hallway began to gasp._

"You did WHAT?!" Shane exclaimed waking Mitchie up.

She was a light sleeper, but she had enough sense to pretend to be sleeping while the two brothers were discussing whatever.

"I know, first I admit I was in love with her. Then I reveal the whole secret. I get it, you're mad."

"I'm passed mad, I'm pissed off." Shane said with venom in his voice.

_First, he blows up on _his girlfriend.

_Second, he says he's fallen in love with _his girlfriend.

_Third, he exposes him and _his girlfriend.

_Fourth, he is just about ready to punch him for doing that stuff to _his girlfriend.

"Don't hurt him." Mitchie pleads and Shane takes deep breaths and it's as if the scene is frozen.

Mitchie staring into Shane's eyes with his staring back and taking deep breaths.

And Steven is hovering dangerously close to the doord handle where if he moves a finger on his right hand, he could fall out within a second's time and no one would be there to catch him.


	7. Mistake

**Author's Note: **I have never written a chapter like this before. It's more dramatic and sad than I usually write and hopefully, you won't become too upset after reading it.

* * *

"You cannot, absolutely cannot do what I think you are about to do." Shane said warningly to his twin brother.

"Shane, you know the whole back story about why I'm doing this. It won't matter anymore. You have the girl, and well, we can both rest assured I won't attempt anything bad if I'm just - gone."

"Both of you aren't making the situation any better. Steven, make one move and survive that crash and I will never speak to you again. Shane, don't try and get him to stop, you could just end up provoking him to do it more." Mitchie says as she tries to eye both of them.

"Not like it matters, you have Shane anyways to get you through my death."

"You're so stupid Steven. In the short time I've known you, we've practically become best friends. Honestly? I'm not just going to end a friendship like that. It isn't helpful to any of us if you do something as stupid as opening the door and crashing to your death."

"Not like you care, I like said, you've got Shane."

Steven pulled the door handle and it felt like everything was going in an even slower motion.

But by some sheer shred of chance.

So small that it would have been near impossible.

But by pure luck, he clicked the button to open the window, instead of opening the door with the handle.

How unlikely?

How likely would fate be on Mitchie's side?

"That's enough!" Mitchie exclaimed as she lunged at Steven in an attempt to distract him from the door.

"No Mitchie, don't do that!" both brother's yelled as the realization hit.

Steven was able to open the door again, without Mitchie's knowledge of course as she lunged.

"STOP THE LIMO RIGHT NOW!" Shane yelled as he tried to grab onto Mitchie.

"Sir, we're on a highway."

"Stop, NOW. I don't care, just stop."

Mitchie felt an instant breeze of fresh air as she closed her eyes tightly.

It took about three seconds for her to realize that Steven had in fact opened the door and she was soaring at who knows what speed and was going to hit the pavement - hard.

Luckily, fate doesn't always go the wrong way.

She hit the grass towards the edges of the highway as she heard the limo skid to a stop.

Once she hit the soft grass, she passed out.

* * *

"Now look what you did, you're such a big idiot! Why even try to open the door? You knew she would try to stop you!" Shane exploded on his twin brother.

Steven didn't even bother to respond. He felt terribly, absolutely positively horrid at the event that had occurred.

"If there's a scratch on her body or if she's even -dead, I will hurt you." Shane said, as he shudder to think about her even being dead.

"Sir, I've located Ms. Torres. She landed on the grass and I see some blood, but I don't know how sevre the damage is." the driver explains.

"And where are the body guards? They need to help me carry her into the car. Then Steven, you need to call the hospital and we'll get her there as soon as we possibly can."

Steven grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and began looking through a list of contacts for the closest hospital.

He began dialing for the number and waited for an answer.

_"Hello, how may I help you?" _the receptionist asked.

"We've got an emergency .. my brother's girlfriend soared out of of a moving vehicle. There's blood now and we will be transporting her to your hospital as soon as we possibly can." Steven explained.

_"And what is your brother's girlfriend's name? We will prepare a room for her."_

"Michelle Torres, age fifteen."

_"Please bring her to the emergency room. We will see you when you arrive. Good bye sir." _

"I've called the hospital, come on Shane, we've got to get going!" Steven yelled at his brother.

It didn't matter that the girl he loved belonged to his brother, or that he was the one that caused the problem.

Well, those things did matter, but what mattered most was getting Michelle Torres, aka Mitchie, to the hospital.

"What do you think I'm doing Steven? It's not like I don't want her to be safe!" Shane cried out as he watched the body guards lift Mitchie into the limo and followed her in, leaving a stone faced Steven behind.

* * *

"I expect she will make a full recovery. She isn't too badly hurt, yes there is a very large gash on her stomach, a few bruises and cuts, but she got very lucky considering she hurtled out the vehicle at such a speed." the nurse explained.

"Thank you, can we come and see her?" Shane questioned.

"Yes, I have already called Michelle's parents and from there, we will wait until her parents arrive. They're driving over now." the nurse said once more before stepping outside of the room.

"This is all your fault." Shane muttered to his brother when he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend, his typically strong and beautiful girlfriend laying down so peacefully in a hospital bed. Her pose said _peace_ but her eyes screamed _pain_ that seemed to pierce his heart knowing that she got hurt while he was there.

_'He's right, it is all my fault. She wouldn't be in a hospital bed if it wasn't for me. This is bad, this is bad!' _Steven thought as he sadly watched pain spread across his twin's face.

"I'm really sorry Mitchie, I'm sorry for being the biggest idiot on the planet and getting you hurt. You don't deserve this, it should be me on that hospital bed, not you." Steven said softly, meaning every word flowing from his mouth.

"Just shut up." Mitchie said quietly as she let a cough pass through her body. "It would have been either of us and honestly, if I didn't push you, it would have been you. I only landed on the grass because I was determined to push you out of the way. Had you been the one that fell straight down, you would have been in much more damage than I am right now."

"Honestly, I would have rather had myself hurt than you. You just got caught up in my stupid idea and now look at you."

"Just shut up man. I don't need her straining to try and convince you that she did what she thought was right. Yeah, I would have rather she didn't get hurt, but I can't do anything about it. It hurts seeing my girlfriend like this, but you making her waste energy fighting over a stupid topic isn't going to get us anywhere. So just don't alright?" Shane said.

Shane was really trying to be strong, even though it felt on the inside he was dying, his pride and joy was weak and that cut him into a million pieces.

He could try all he could to stay strong to show her that he was a shoulder to lean on.

But it didn't mean that he couldn't feel otherwise on the inside.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. I'll leave you two alone." Steven said as he soundlessly left the room and walked into the waiting room that would soon contain Mitchie's parents in an hour or so.

"How are you feeling?" Shane said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"Do you want me to lie or give an honest answer?" she replied weakly.

The loss of blood was really getting to her, but she was definitely determined to not have Shane worry.

"Of course I want the honest answer. I wish I could be in your place more than anything right now. It's killing me seeing you like this." he replied as he laid his hand on her's.

"Honestly, I feel like a load of bullcrap and I hate being weak. I was always the kind of girl to be-" she paused a moment to catch her breath. "on her feet. Now the problem is the press finding out, my parents finding out and being upset, worried, and furious at the same time, and then I will most likely have a scar from this experience to remember forever more."

"I can't do anything about the press, but I can try to keep you out of the media eye as long as possible. They still think you're at school, remember? Your parents, I can't do much about about them because no amount of money or words can convince them otherwise. As far as your _scar_ that you think you'd have, I don't really care about it because you will always be beautiful in my eyes."

"Thank you Shane, for always being someone I could go to no matter how weak I am and know that you'd be there to cheer me up no matter the problem." Mitchie replied as she closed her eyes to regain strength.

"Sleep well babe." Shane said softly as he took his hand off her's, kissed her forehead one last time before he exited the room.

"This is real, this is me." she muttered as she heard the door close gently behind her boyfriend.

* * *

"You know how bad I feel right?" Steven questioned as he saw his brother reemerge from Mitchie's hospital room.

"And you know how much I want to beat you up, right?" Shane questioned looking straight into his brother's emerald green eyes, not backing down how angry he felt as his brother for such a thing happening.

"I wouldn't have wanted it to happen like this Shane. Do you know how much I wish it didn't happen like that? God, I would turn back the clock if I could. The girl I love is in a hospital bed!" he exclaims.

"My girlfriend." Shane corrects.

"Well, the girl I love just happens to be your girlfriend. And no, don't tell me that it's wrong because we can't choose who we love Shane. Your heart tells you that you love Mitchie, and apparently so does mine."

"Well, teach your heart that it's loving the wrong thing, so best you try and teach it otherwise." Shane says half serious and half worried about Mitchie.

At that moment, Steven sees a white news van starting to enter the vicinity of the waiting room parking. And behind that, he sees a blue Honda car with a very familiar pair of faces.

Both look ready to enter the emergency room with anxious faces.

"When you turn around, remember not to panic." Steven warns as he watches the parents slowly emerge from their car and the news team emerge from their vehicle.

Of course, that makes him want to turn around to see what he could possibly panic about and the site does not make him feel any better.

It sinks his hopes down a bazillion more steps below.

Both things he feared at that moment were right there, right in front of him and nearing every step.

"The press." Shane states.

"Bingo and Mitchie's parents walking up as well." Steven adds.

"We are in a truck load of trouble, aren't we?"

"What do you think?"


End file.
